La Célula Que Explota
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Una vez terminamos de besarnos, me invito a ir a su casa al salir de la sauna, ya que sus padres y su hermano menor se fueron ese fin de semana a casa de una tía suya, y estaría solo. Lemmon. OneShot. Dedicación Especial: Sweet-Dolly-Honey-208.


Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>La Célula Que Explota<p>

_A mí siempre me habían gustado las mujeres hasta que conocí a Kyle..._

_Hola me llamo Stan, y tengo 21 años, soy alto, de pelo negro muy oscuro, fibroso y la tengo bastante bien de tamaño; y la historia que les voy a contar me paso cuando tenía 18 años.  
><em>  
>A mí siempre me han gustado las mujeres, siempre que podía veía mis películas porno por la tele, pero hubo una vez que puse la tele para ver si echaban alguna peli porno, cuando vi que era una película era gay.<p>

Al principio le hice un poco de asco, ya que nunca había visto alguna, pero al cabo del rato me empezó a excitar, y comencé a meneármela, hasta que me corrí.

Pasó un tiempo desde que ocurrió eso, y no le di la mayor importancia, ya que solo era una película, pero, desde entonces que me iba fijando en los chicos, y sobre todo en su paquete. Yo no sabía lo que me pasaba, porque a mí siempre me habían gustado las mujeres, y disfrutaba mucho con ellas a la hora de tener sexo.

Como me fijaba en los hombres, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ir a una sauna, para ver si viendo la figura de un hombre desnudo me causaría algo. Cuando llegue a la sauna, solo habíamos dos personas, un chico de 17 años y yo.

Este chico era lindo, era de baja estatura, pelirrojo, con los ojos verdes, y se notaba que iba al gimnasio, ya que estaba algo musculoso, y de miembro no se podía quejar.

Comencé entablando una conversación con él, preguntándole la edad, que a que se dedicaba, como se llamaba…, y después de toda la charla de una hora y media, nos fuimos a las duchas y no paso nada más.

Al salir le pregunte los días que venía él, para ver si podríamos coincidir, ya que no sé lo que me paso que me quede atrapado con ese chico, entonces el me dijo que venía todos los jueves y viernes de 16:00 a 17:30, que era la hora en la que casi no iba gente.

Lo dicho, el jueves el estaba allí y yo también.

Poco a poco hubo más confianza, por lo que en la ducha ya había mas cachondeo, hasta que poco a poco, comenzó a gustarme, hasta que llego el día que estábamos hablando en la sauna cuando tuve el valor de acercarme a él y besarle, no sabía que me pasaba, pero me gustó, y por lo que vi a el también le gustó porque no aparto sus labios ni su lengua de la mía.

Una vez terminamos de besarnos, me invito a ir a su casa al salir de la sauna, ya que sus padres y su hermano menor se fueron ese fin de semana a casa de una tía suya, y estaría solo.

Fue dicho y hecho, al salir de la sauna, nos duchamos, y al terminar nos fuimos para su casa. Vivía en una casa muy bonita, grande, luminosa…, bueno, pero ese no es el tema, el caso es que al llegar me ofreció algo para comer o beber, y yo amablemente le dije que no, que lo que quería era volver a besarlo, y como un imán, se me acerco y comenzamos a besarnos como dos salvajes en el sofá. En un momento me dijo que le siguiera a su cuarto y allí comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, los pantalones y se quedo en bóxers; yo hice lo mismo, me quite la camiseta, los pantalones y me quede en calzoncillos , nos tumbamos en la cama y comenzamos a besarnos, hasta que, poco a poco, el comenzó a besarme los pezones, el abdomen, hasta llegar a mis calzoncillos, donde se puso a besarlos y a lamerlos como ninguna mujer antes lo había hecho conmigo. Entonces comenzó a quitarme los calzoncillos, hasta que me quede desnudo totalmente y comenzó a mamármela, era el paraíso.

Entonces, antes de correrme le avise, pero él no paro y entonces estalle en su boca, parecía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero después de correrme, con su boca llena de semen, se acerco a mi boca, y comenzó a besarme y pasarme el semen de mi propia cosecha, hasta que los dos nos lo tragamos.

Después comencé yo a besarle y a lamerle por todo el cuerpo, hasta tome su pene con las manos y comencé a hacerle una paja, hasta que me la metí a la boca y comencé a chupar. Mientras, Kyle (que es como se llama) me metía su dedo, previamente lleno de saliva, en mi culo, para que se dilatara. Entonces me aparto su polla de mi boca y me dijo que pusiera mis piernas en sus hombros, y cuando me di cuenta comenzó a meterme su polla por mi culo. Al principio era doloroso, pero al cabo de un rato, el dolor se iba convirtiendo en placer. Ese era un placer de verdad, notaba su miembro entrando y saliendo de mí, hasta que no pudo más y estallo en mi culo. Note como mi culo se llenaba de semen. Después nos duchamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté, Kyle todavía dormía, y se me ocurrió que podía despertarlo con una mamada. El se despertó justo para avisarme que iba a correrse, entonces yo hice como antes el hizo, me lo metí en la boca y comencé a besarle.

Luego me toco a mí el meterla en su culo. Al principio, y acostumbrado a meterla en un coño, me costó un poco, pero después se movía sin problemas, adentro y afuera, hasta que no pude mas y me corrí en su culo, y supe cómo se sintió el, ya que fue un momento de excitación masiva.

Después de aquello, Kyle y yo comenzamos a salir, hasta ahora que seguimos juntos, estando tres años saliendo, y con una relación que a más de uno ya le gustaría. El sigue estudiando y yo ya he terminado la carrera. Vivimos juntos desde hace dos años y nos va muy bien.

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Les ha gustado este OneShot? Espero que sí. Originalmente iba a ser un Creek pero, decidí que ya he escrito mucho Creek en estas últimas semanas.

Shinigami Out.


End file.
